


Lips

by RestlessThoughts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Candy, Ficlet Collection, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Lip Balm, Lips kink, M/M, Popsicle Blow job, Popsicles, Rape/Non-con Elements, distraction, lips, only chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessThoughts/pseuds/RestlessThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet stories of men distracting other men with their lips, without meaning to.</p><p>I was distracted by Grants lips while watching the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is distracted. Barry's got the damn sucker in his mouth again. His lips look so perfect...

My jaw clenches as Barry's mouth moves, forming unheard words. Soft pink lips, tug at the corners. Pulled into a smile as a breathy laugh escapes the perfect prison. Then it happens. The sucker, the lollipop, hard candy on a stick is pulled from the wrapper and the transparent red sugar is pushed into Barry's mouth. For a couple minutes the paper woven stick hangs from the corner of Barry's lips, then nimble fingers pull at the stick removing the candy from Barry's teeth. Bubblegum lips wrap around the confectionary sweet. Blood in my body rushes south, as the sickening pop fills the silence in the conversation-Hours of Barry telling stories while I'm distracted- his tongue darts out, pulling the sugar filled saliva from the sucker then from his lips, sliding across the perfect lips of the pale runner. Barry's front teeth bare before pulling his lower lip into his mouth for a fraction of a second then being released falling back into that perfect smile once more.

"Eddie? Are you okay?" Barry's voice once again is heard and I just nod with a hum, eyes still trained on Barry's labrum.

"You sure? You look frustrated." Barry's smooth voice filled and echoed in my ears. I shake my head as I pull my eyes from his lips. My mind traveling to places it shouldn't. I'm in a committed relationship, with Iris. I can't think this way of her foster brother. Especially not when I'm literally conversing with him about proposing to her.

"I'm just distracted. Um thinking about this case. It's nothing. Um. I need to um... talk to you about something." I say, my eyes traveling to his lips as he speaks again.

"Anything, I'm always here to listen." Barry says with a gentle smile, again dangling the candy from his mouth once again.

"I... well. I want. I wanted to-" He slides the candy from one side of his mouth to the other with his tongue, lips puckering to keep said candy from falling. "To talk. Wanted. um. Well-" Again pulling the candy from his mouth with a slurp and pop. "Needed to talk about this thing with.. um. wanted to talk." Moistening his lips with his tongue again, pulling the lower one in between his teeth once again. "About. Ice. Um. Sugar. No." My mind failed to create an actual sentence as he rested the tacky candy against his lip. "L...Ell um. Can- Talking about thing with ice. Candy. Iris." I sputter while he pushes the lollipop back into his mouth.

"Eddie, are you sure you're okay?" Barry asks again his lips shiny from licking them several times.

"No. Well. Kinda. No. I just. Well." I swallow thickly as he looks at me with concern. Again the hardy candy hung inside his mouth, stick balancing on his lower lip, held with his teeth and tongue.

"Maybe you should get some rest and relax. You're mind must be really stuck on this case..." Barry slurred with candy suspended in his mouth.

"It's not actually a...um case." I trailed off and he cocks his head to the side not understanding. He pulled the candy from his mouth, a small red tinted string of saliva connected to his lips from the sucker.

"What do you mean?" He questioned the string snapping causing him to lick his lips again.

"Well. There isn't a case because well-" I start but he shoves candy into his mouth again, shifting it around. The soft clicking of candy against teeth filled the short silence. He starts pulling the candy out of his mouth again, another pop sounds and I can't handle it.

"That's it. I can't have a conversation with you if you have that damn sucker!" I raise my voice pointing to the shiny, sticky orb of sugar and flavorings dangling from Barry's fingers. Barry's brows furrow in confusion.

"Your fucking lips! Your perfect lips! I don't know what's up with me, but your lips look so damn delicious, and sweet as all hell. Especially with the way  _that_ stupid piece of candy leaves a red color to them! God. Just I can't have a conversation with you." I continue yelling pointing between the candy and his lips. Slowly a smirk pulls at the corner of his lips, tugging his lips taught and smooth.

This wasn't the last time this happened...

\---

I'm going to have hire a *food code cop* HEALTH INSPECTOR shut down everyplace that sells suckers in Central City. This damn brunette just keeps buying them... It was two weeks since the first incident. This time we are watching a movie, with Joe, Iris is out with Caitlin. The soft crumple of a wrapper being torn makes me turn my head to the right slightly, so Barry was in view. A white and blue marbled sucker clicks on his teeth as he shoves it into his mouth. A second later he begins pulling it from his mouth, slowly, teasingly. His lips wrap around the circumference of the orbed candy. Slowly the movie is the last thing on my mind, the sounds turning into background noise, into muddled blurbs of nothing. the room is dark but the TV reflects just enough light to illuminate Barry's face. Especially his glossy lips. His eyes glued to the screen while the small pop of the sucker leaving his mouth, then the click of it re-entering and gently clashing with his teeth. His tongue moving the solidified sugar from one side of his mouth to the other and back again. My hands grow sweaty and with a glance Barry looks over to me and I stand up quickly with a shaky breath.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I mutter and rush to the bathroom. I shut the door and lean against it with a deep sigh. I gotta stop thinking about Barry's lips. They're perfect. Perfect for many  _many_ things. Not just enjoying a lollipop. I face the mirror and begin my quiet pep talk.

"Okay, Eddie, You got this. You are with Iris. You love Iris. These newfound emotions towards Barry's lips have to stop. Barry is her foster brother. It wouldn't be right. Just breath. We can finish this movie." I mumble and splash water onto my face and take a deep breath and releasing it. I open the door and Barry is standing there, lips stretched around the sucker. I swallow thickly and feel my heart pick up. Seeing the way Barry is casually leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door, legs crossed at the ankles, and one hand shoved into his pants pocket, the other gently holding the sucker stick with his forefinger and thumb. His eyes have a smirk in them knowing what he was doing. He pulls the sucker out and wets his lips with his tongue.

"Hey." He casually says then shoves the sucker back in letting it dangle loosely between his lips.  _God. Damn. Sucker. Fucking. Lips._ My mind  _helpfully_ provides, as I intentionally try to avoid looking, but failing miserably. I hum in response, not trusting my voice. My eyes fall back to the sucker, and a smirk twinges on the corners of his mouth. He goes to speak, but not after again pulling the sucker from his mouth, stretching his lips over the candy. A louder pop sounds then his tongue darts over his lips, wetting them once again.

"How're you? You seemed to rush to the bathroom pretty urgently." He asks gesturing to the bathroom with the dreaded sweet. Before I could think of an answer he pushes the candy through his lips once more, a click. I licked my lips before grabbing the stick from his fingers. His brows furrow upset that I took the candy. With my other hand I grab his jaw, and pull him forward. My lips pressing against his in a rough kiss. His lips are just as soft as my made made them up to be, so perfect. I let my tongue slide across his bottom lip, tasting the sweetness of the candy. His jaw slackens granting me access to let my tongue explore his mouth. One of his hands grab hold of my arm with a loose grip on his jaw. The other hand rests on my chest, slowly tightening on the loose cotton of my shirt. A small sound escapes his throat, almost a grunt yet almost a whine. I push him against the wall, my hand falling from his jaw to his waist. His tongue runs against mine and for a bit we battle for dominance. But he subsides tilting his head back giving me control. I loops my finger in his belt loop pulling his waist flush against mine, making his groan quietly. I pull back panting quietly and he looks up to me, his lips separated releasing short breaths.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I mutter letting my hand fall from his belt loop, "Here's your sucker." I hands him the candy and make my way back to the living room, taking my place once again. Joe still watching the movie. Barry doesn't come back down for another few minutes. I'm going to have to tell Iris that I kissed Barry. Heck I made out with him. I wish I could say I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I know and Barry knows. I hope she won't be too mad... I glance over to Barry again and he was just holding the stick spinning it between his fingers, but not actually eating it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what the people are who observe food places are called. so Food Code Cops until I remember.
> 
> Health inspector
> 
> They are called health inspectors


	2. Cold Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len glares at the innocent man known as Barry Allen. He wasn't meant to get distracted by his enemies lips. But that's just what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK, AND SEVERAL THOUSAND IDEAS.

I peer around the tree seeing CCPD's forensic scientist, Barry Allen. The man sitting by himself in a park, in the chilling weather, a coat wrapped around him. Originally I had planned to learning more about him, who all he talks with on a daily basis. But today went different than all the other days. The brunette's lips wrapped around a popsicle, despite the cold, the warm breath released from his nose blows a frosty cloud off the flavored ice. Slowly the frosty treat is pulled from his lips, leaving the top bit of the popsicle glossy, and the rest covered in a crystal coat, hazing the dark purple of the chilly refreshment. His tongue slides between his lips, wetting them and removing left flavor. A second later, the smooth ice is enveloped with the reddening lips, slowly bit by bit the popsicle drifts into the warmth of Barry's mouth. I shouldn't be looking at my  _enemy_  like this. Yet I can't pry my eyes from those lips.

I can physically feel the blood rush down my body when his cheeks hollow around the cold treat. My mouth goes dry, and my heart rate picks up. More of the popsicle is pushed into his mouth. Until there is barely any of it poking from his mouth, his nimble fingers quiver in the cold, around the wooden stick. A small bead of melted popsicle forms at the corner of his mouth, threatening to slip down the smooth flesh of the runner's chin. I tear my eyes away and release a sigh, leaning my head back on the rough bark of the tree. I hear a phone ringing and I look back to the other man. He pulls the ice from his mouth, near the top a slurp.

"Hello?" I hear his question, He wipes his face with his sleeve as he listens.

"No, I'm in the park." He listens more and sighs, "Nothing's happened, even if your computer is recognizing a thermal irregularity." Barry said then paused to listen, as he listened to the phone he ran his tongue up the bottom of the popsicle, lapping up the melted popsicle before it dripped. I stiffened hearing that, I look to the gun on my hip, and yup, it's powered up. I can't believe I didn't notice, I shut it down and look to the man again. "Cisco, seriously. If Snart was here, he would've already done something." Another pause and a sigh. "I'm not calling him Captain Cold when I'm not in suit." Barry said then mumbled a small bye. He sucked the popsicle into his mouth again. He looks around curiously, wondering where I could be. I should tell him to be more perceptive.

My attention is brought to my growing issue below the belt. I shift hoping to think of something else, pulling my mind from his lips. I look up to make sure I'm not spotted. His lips wrapped around the icy treat once again. Imagine what his lips would taste like, if they'd still have the sugary flavor, if they'd be cold from the ice. He sucks the more of the popsicle into his mouth. His adams apple bobs from swallowing around the solid flavored ice. I keep my eyes locked on him as he glances at his phone for the time. He get up and picks up a couple things from the bench around him and leaves, gently taking a bite from the cold treat.

\---

(WHOA! Things are going weird)

\---

I am well aware that Cold is around a tree. I could basically feel the cold field when the gun powered up. I'm not sure what he's doing but it seems as thought he was looking to just see what I'm doing. Keep his nemesis in check. I understand. I've followed him several times as well. Not like stalking but to see what he's planning, if anything at all. Of course this wasn't the first time Cold has followed me. I'm well aware of how many times the villain has been staring at my lips. I know what I'm doing to the man. I suck the ice into my mouth several times. I eventually have to leave, so I just pick up my things and leave the park.

A couple days later I'm face to face with Snart. As his drawl sounds cold, and menacing his eyes are train on my lips. Consciously I pull my lower lip between my teeth and worry the thin flesh. He stutters and swallows trying to keep his mind on the conversation. Of course I can't stop there, I think of as many ways to distract the man from the actual conversation. I constantly lick, and chew at them, every time his eyes darting down losing track of the sentence and starting over. I begin talking starting with the basics.

"I know you don't have to be bad Cold. You have good in you, you're a good man. I know it's in you." As soon as his full attention was on my mouth I said some random things, and questions.

"Like the spaghetti was cold by the time we ate. You know that?" I question and he nods shortly and I continue. "Like honestly? Push ups? It was so irritating." I smile and he hums as if he was listening. My tongue darts out wetting my lips and continuing. "Can you hand me that cold gun?" I ask pulling my lips into a small smirk. He shifts and nods adding a quick 'yup' but not actually doing anything.

"Hey, Snart." He hums at me, "Earthquakes can turn water into gold, and scientists can turn peanut butter into diamonds." I state and he looks confused suddenly.

"What?" He looks utterly lost. "What about earthquakes and peanut butter has to do with the good in me?" He asks and I smiled and released a cut off laugh.

"They have nothing to do with the good in you." I say and he furrows his brows together.

"Then why were you?"

"Talking about them? Well you were a little distracted so I talked about different things to test a theory. Theory proven." I say and he doesn't seem to understand.

"What theory?" He suddenly seems tense and irritated.

"Well," I start stepping closer to him, we were barely a foot apart when I stop. "I had a theory that you are interested in something I have." I say and he thinks about what ever it could be, despite it being obvious.

"What?" He asks and I let my tongue drift across my lip, his eyes darting down. Apparently he gets the idea and he pulled a hand around my waist, pulling me flush against him, connecting out lips. I gently return the kiss tightly gripping the back of his neck keeping him in place. He pushes his tongue into my mouth, asserting dominance. As his hands grip tightly at the taut leather covering my ass. His large hands easily massage the flesh of my ass. I release a small groan, I could feel his directing us to another area of the alley. My back was pressed into the wall of a building. He pulls back from the kiss and releases small puffs of air. I feel his knee press between my thighs I smile into the kiss at the relief of more friction. I allow my leg to hook around his.

His knee practically lifts me on the ground, well, it does and my toes are barely scraping the asphalt I let out a whimper and began to trail kisses from his lips to his chin and back to his jaw. Finally sucking a small bruise into his flesh, licking over the tender spot. He releases an airy grunt and lifted me to his hips, and I hook my other leg around him pulling our hips flush together. He released my ass so my entire body weigh was on the wall and his waist. I feel feather light touches up my sides, over my chest and down my arms, He pulled them from his shoulders and took my wrists with one of his hands and eventually pinned them above my head. My back arches off the wall excitedly.

"Please." was all I could muster up for actual words. He seems to understand but decided to pry for more words.

"What is it? What do you want, Scarlet?" He questions with a small groan.

"M-More." I stutter but attempt a full sentence anyways. "I w-want you." I surprise myself with the answer. He smiles and releases my hands, gently prying himself from my legs. I whimper at the thought that he was rejecting me, but then his arm wrap around my torso.

"Well? I'm not much for alleyway sex. A bed would most likely suffice." he replies with a drawl. And I flash us to my apartment despite my plans to move back in with Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep writing these in first person? Or would you want it to be third person?
> 
> I think this chapter is garbage. I've managed to keep a 4.0 GPA in school but I get distracted. I promise the next chapters won't be as garbage as this on. I've only been writing this one late at night and really early in the morning.
> 
> I added more after the kiss to make up for bad story


	3. Philtrum?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry helps Oliver understand what the Philtrum is for, and ends up in a different situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time. My apologies. I'm a senior in high school now and I have a lot to do. It's semester so I have no homework. My first class is a student leader for the guidance counselor so when I'm not working on a mural for her I'll be working on my fics. I will probably add another one of these then finally update on forgotten sleep and cell mates.
> 
> If I ever take too long to update message me on tumblr  
> riseofthenerdlab.tumblr.com  
> or email me  
> 17093@csdmail.com  
> I check those the most aside from my facebook.
> 
> When the school year is over I will need a laptop but I will go to the library to try to update over the summer then I'm taking a trip with a friend to California but I should have a laptop by then.

Barry hangs the phone up with a sigh. Oliver needs his help, nothing involving the pair of vigilantes so he doesn't need to warn them about his leaving. A couple minutes later he is in the larger city calling Oliver.

"Where are you?" Barry questions the moment Oliver picks up.

"I'm in the loft." Oliver's voice sounds over the phone. Barry zips over and opens the door.

"What do you need help with man?" Another question falls from Barry's mouth. Oliver shrugs. Oliver standing by the counter, a drink forgotten on the marble surface.

"It seems stupid now." Oliver said almost bashfully, "I just didn't know how to explain it over the phone. So I- Oh god!" He covered his face. Barry's eyebrows rose in surprise. The normally stone faced vigilante was embarrassed. "Okay, what....what is this?" Oliver asked reaching forward as his finger falling into the small divot right above Barry's upper lip and just beneath his septum. Barry's eyes widen at the sudden touch but chuckles at the question itself.

"Philtrum." Barry says with an amused smile.

"Okay. What's it do? Is it important? Thea was teasing me for not knowing what it was. She doesn't know what it does either." Oliver explained his face flushed. Barry shook his head at the older man.

"It typically doesn't do anything." Barry said and Oliver deflated hoping for an explanation. "But some people say it's where the skin is pieced together as an infant, but also has a pressure point in the muscles to help people stop sneezing." Barry stated, Oliver's calloused finger rough against his soft skin.the moment becoming slightly intimate.

"Like in the cartoons." Oliver said with a smile. Suddenly Oliver removes his finger and claps, causing Barry to jump. "Now! I know more than Thea. And I will win." Oliver said and Barry chuckled.

"I think overall, I win. I've never had an education war against Iris," Barry said then paused, "therefore, I've won every single one. What will you do when she asks about the hallux is, or what the purlicue is?" Barry questioned And Oliver stared at him.

"What is a purlicue, that's a weird name." Oliver asks desperate to best his little sister. Barry doesn't say anything but just grabs Oliver's hand and gently holds the fleshy part between Oliver's thumb and forefinger. Oliver nods growing surprised at the sudden warmth he feels from Barry holding his hand.

“This.” Barry’s voice quiet, barely over a hush. Oliver swallows thickly, his eyes not straying from Barry’s face. Silence fell over them, and Barry nervously licks his lips and slowly released Oliver’s hand until it fell back to the vigilante’s side.

“I like this one more.” Oliver finally spoke up eventually, his thumb this time finding it’s way to Barry’s philtrum. Barry nodded causing the less calloused appendage to fall to his lower lip. Oliver sucked in a breath as Barry’s doe-like eyes bore into his own. Barry’s warm breath cascades over Oliver’s hand. Oliver broke eye contact staring at the soft, pink, almost glossy skin beneath his finger. He slides his thumb over the skin, pulling the younger man’s lip down. Oliver’s forefinger and middle finger find place on the bottom of Barry’s, slowly his thumb falls off Barry’s lip. Oliver looks back to Barry’s eyes in a permission seeking form. Barry nods to him slightly, warm shaky breaths falling from his lips. Oliver feels a smile play at his lips before gently pulling Barry’s chin up as he pressed a chaste kiss to the other man’s lips. There is a light pressure on Oliver’s stomach as Barry holds the man’s shirt tightly in hand.

After the first chaste kiss Barry felt like he needed more but Oliver made no move just stared at him. Barry was leaning in for another kiss when Oliver’s hands slide to hold his palms against the other man’s cheeks, his fingers brushing through the short hair on the back of Barry's head before pulling him into another kiss, this one deeper. Barry whimpered against Oliver's lips leaning heavily against Oliver, pushing him into the counter. Barry's hand reach on either side of Oliver's body successfully caging the larger man against it, their bodies now flush against one another.

"You have no idea how long I've craved your lips." Oliver said in the kiss Barry just moaned in response.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to train than with your foster sister's angry fiancé?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened. It was going to be cute, but then it got angsty. Then just completely OOC. Sorry not Sorry?
> 
> Non-Consent in this here story.

“Allen!”

Barry jumped At the shout from the angry man across the bullpen, he gripped the small stack of papers closer to his chest. This has been happening a lot, Eddie coming to Barry when he was stressed or mad about something. With his and Iris’ wedding coming up, Iris told Barry to make sure Eddie was doing okay, and that including training with the man at least four times a week, sometimes multiple times a day.

“C’mon, let’s train.” Barry squeaked at the sudden clap of a hand on his shoulder, he was directed with an almost forceful pull towards the upstairs gym area. As they entered Eddie removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Barry copied the actions after setting the stack of paper on the ground by the door. Right away Barry waited for Eddie to tell him what to do. Soon Eddie gestured to the punching bag and Barry followed orders, he gripped the heavy sand-filled canvas bag. Minutes later Barry decided to bring up the inevitable.

“So, what’s got you today?” Barry questioned, his words hung in the air for a while, and Barry began to assume Eddie was going to ignore it until he stopped attacking the bag with frustration.

“Iris, the wedding, my parents.” Eddie began listing, “Everything.” Barry nodded to the man understanding, everyone has those days. “These sessions are the one thing keeping me sane. Thank you.” Eddie smiled at Barry who nodded in return.

“Anything for my future brother-in-law.” Barry said and mere seconds after Barry said that Eddie was zoned out; smile fell from the man’s lips. This concerned Barry who gently tapped the man’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Eddie questioned still not back from zoning, Barry could only wonder what’s on the other’s mind. Another moment and Eddie sighed, without another word he sat on the ground, arms crossed over his chest, knees pulled up. Barry got the idea and knelt down and held the man’s feet to the ground. Eddie fell into an even pace of sit-ups while Barry counted in his head. The room was silent aside from the occasional grunt from Eddie. There were a couple moments when Eddie’s eyes were trained on Barry’s face. When he got to thirty Barry was going to announce the number, he leaned forward so he wouldn’t have to completely ruin the silence.

“Thi-“ Barry was interrupted with a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened, Eddie’s eyes were closed tightly. Barry was about to pull away to yell at the man when one of Eddie’s hands were suddenly at the side of his face keeping him there, the other one keeping the blonde propped up. After almost a minute Barry relaxed, feeling the slight movement of Eddie’s lips against his, the scruff scraping Barry’s own soft skin. Slowly Barry’s eyes slipped shut, and he reciprocated the action. His own hands slide up Eddie’s shins and rest on his knees. Too soon they pulled apart and suddenly Barry gasped and stood up, staring down at the man.

“Why? You’re- what? Eddie! Iris! Oh my gosh. Ohmygosh!” Barry paced, both hands in his hair. Eddie watched the younger male freak out. The only thing on his mind were those soft lips, how they were timid at first but slowly moved against his own.

“I have to tell Iris! She’s going to kill me. I did it back. Eddie! Are you even listening?” Barry stared, completely taken aback from the actions of him. “The nerve of this guy!” Barry shouted and knelt by Eddie, he went to tap him on the shoulder, and Eddie’s eyes followed Barry, still trained on the man’s mouth. As soon as Barry’s hand touched Eddie’s shoulder, Eddie grabbed the wrist and pushed the man to the ground, instantly on top of the man, straddling the other’s waist. Barry was stunned.

“Why? Eddie?” Barry questioned but all questions stopped when Eddie did it again, this time with more persistence. Eddie held each of Barry’s wrists with his hands keeping him from pushing. Eddie’s tongue darts out and slides across Barry’s lips. Barry was shocked when he opened his mouth allowing the very much unsingle man’s tongue to intrude and explore his mouth. Barry let out a whine when Eddie nipped at his lower lip, his arms strained against Eddie’s grip.

“We can’t Eddie. What about Iris?” Barry asked as the older man pulled at Barry’s lower lip. Eddie groaned and rolled his hips against Barry’s. “We can’t. I can’t do that to her.” Barry continued until Eddie pulled away staring down at the attractive man underneath him.

“I know.” Eddie said, his hands sliding down Barry’s arms. Eddie pulled back staring the other man in the eye, Barry’s pupils were dilated, nostrils flaring, and face flushed. All are signs of sexual arousal, but also signs of lying, and anger. Barry tries to push Eddie from him, first lightly, hoping the man would get the hint but again harder when there was no sign of movement.

“Barry.” The man’s voice deepened in a commanding tone. Barry froze, he felt like he was going to have to use his powers to get the point across to Eddie. He presses the panic button on his watch, a signal sent to STAR labs alerting Cisco and Caitlin that he was in some sort of trouble and they should get to his location asap. He doesn’t want to hurt Eddie; he knows full well that if we here to use his powers against him the man would be injured.

“Eddie, please, let go. Think about what you are doing, and where we are.” Barry pleaded but still Eddie wasn’t moving, until he grabbed Barry’s wrists again holding them with one hand.

“Barry!” Eddie raised his voice now; the man was on the verge of tears over Barry. “I can’t do this. I can’t marry her. I can’t” Eddie was hyperventilating when Barry watched, unable to comfort the man physically he settled on verbally.

“Why not? You love her don’t you?” Barry asked and Eddie nodded.

“That’s just it. I love her, but I’m not in love with her anymore. Barry. I can’t marry her. _I can’t!_ ” He shouted causing Barry to jump. “I can’t because I love you. I love you, Barry.” Barry stared wide-eyed at the man atop him. He could hear two pairs of feet walking toward the door. Barry was about to speak when Eddie once again kissed him, his free hand holding Barry’s face still by the jaw. Barry looked to the door, whining hoping to get the man off him. He could see Caitlin and Cisco on the other side through the window and a second later the door swung open. Eddie broke the kiss to stare at the two scientists in the doorway. Barry whined again as Eddie’s grip grew tighter. Barry could feel his bones threaten to break under the shear strength from the older man.

"Eddie! What are you doing?" Cisco exclaimed as Caitlin stood baffled at the sight before here. She never imagined Eddie to do this ever, let alone while he's engaged. Eddie mentally weighed his options. Get off Barry to probably be yelled at and tattled on by Barry to Iris, or stay as he is and get arrested. Slowly Eddie released the grip he had on Barry and stood, Barry's wrists were both bruised, along with his jaw. The man was nearly crying, yet was composed as Eddie got off of him. Barry rose to his feet as well staring at Eddie like he was just shot.

Eddie was right, Barry didn't call legal attention to it, but Iris was fuming the next time he saw her. She was yelling and crying. The wedding was called off and Eddie was ignored by everyone he once called his friends except Joe who only spoke to him when he needed to. His life grew dull but he caught glimpses of light whenever the CSI would bring reports down to the captain. The man smiled at Joe and every other detective there besides him. Eddie decided he should apologize to the man. One morning he was climbing the stairs to the lab when he caught glimpse of Joe glaring at him from the floor below. He continued up anyways. Upon entering the lab he watched Barry glance up and stiffen.

"If you take another step into this room I will scream," Barry said, obviously very uncomfortable but he continued to work anyways, "then I will notify Singh of what you did, press charges, and then get a restraining order. I have two witnesses." Barry said without another glance up to him. The words hurt, but Eddie decided the man still needed to know that he was sorry for his actions.

"I just came here to apologize. I'm sorry for what I did and how I acted. I was being irrational, and an overall terrible person." Eddie said, the words were initially ignored by Barry. Eddie stood there for almost five minutes.

"Do you need something else Detective Thawne?" Barry asked finally looking to him. Eddie shook his head, eyes catching the other's before trailing to the lips that be didn't want to stop kissing. Eddie turned away and left, another glare from Joe, as he smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! I didn't mean to!


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

I'm going to be honest with myself. I'm probably not going to update these. I am moving to another account. None of these works are going to be deleted.

If you are desperate for an update from this work email me and I'll try to work on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17093@csdmail.com


End file.
